Lamilton Taeshawn
Lamilton Taeshawn is a juvenile delinquent, who only appears in [[Smokin With Cigarettes|'Smokin With Cigarettes']]. Though he is more malicious than others. He says that he enjoys doing bad and unhealthy things. He abuses his grandmother, steals and kills people and animals for the thrill of doing bad things. Lamilton was voiced by Bobb'e J. Thompson. History and Personality Lamilton Taeshawn is a soft spoken and reckless individual that lives for the thrill of doing bad things to bad people and doesn't care about who he does them to (although he did care for Riley when the two were friends). He's also selfish and short tempered when he doesn't get his way as seen when Riley says no to his demands or when he beat his grandmother for telling him no when he wanted fried chicken. As Lamilton's grandmother explains, He has experienced domestic abuse from his entire family ranging from his alcoholic mother, jobless father even from his uncles and aunts. In Smokin' With Cigarettes, Lamilton befriends Riley and at first picks him up in his grandmother's stolen vehicle and the two drive around smoking and ramming into fences, running a red light and crashing a car. After Riley went home, Lamilton was seen on the news explaining the events that happened earlier proclaiming he didn't care about who he harmed and that he wanted to do hood rat things with his friends. The next day, He and his grandmother arrived at the Freeman house to his grandmother's ire (and his own) and begins to apologize for what he had done (albeit he says that he doesn't really mean it). Lamilton's grandmother implores that He and Riley remain friends claiming Riley to be the nicest person he's ever met before boring everyone to sleep and getting thrown out after Grandad wakes up. Back in the news the next day, Lamilton was reported to have assaulted his grandmother after being told no to getting fried chicken. After the report, He and Riley once again meet up to reconcile and continue to attack and disturb others in a variety of ways such as shooting pedestrians with urine and hot sauce and dropping items off a bridge onto a freeway. Later, Riley gets exhausted which briefly angers him before suggesting to go to his house to watch horror movies. He soon approaches Riley with his grandmother's gun so they can hurt others more, however Riley denies continuing but is held hostage and forced to go with Lamilton. A few days later, Riley runs back into Lamilton and tells him that his grandad told him they can no longer be friends. Lamilton once again takes Riley hostage as they walk up to Betty von Heusen's house in an attempt to rob it. While they walk up to her home, they're stopped by her guard dog who Lamilton shoots down and kills as the two run away from the home as Lamilton lies to Riley saying that the dog got loose and tried to bite him. Riley doesn't believe him and chooses not to be friends anymore. The next day, the police were informed of what happened by Dr. Loomis. The next day, the police released Lamilton due to insufficient evidence and began searching for Riley who at the time is in school. Lamilton sneaks in and finds Riley mistaking him for telling the cops. Riley denies telling on him and tells him that he's crazy and needs help to which he pins him to a locker and proclaims he doesn't care about anything before being led on by Riley that he was joking and wanted to be friends again. Lamilton turns his back and Riley pushes him over knocking the gun out of his hands and running to the rooftop with it. The two meet on the roof and Riley throws the gun off the roof as the two begin to brawl (being temporarily stopped by Uncle Ruckus). Riley then gets the upper hand and sends him onto the ledge but is caught by Riley. He apologizes for trying to kill him and the rest of the Freemans and Dr. Loomis show up with Grandad and Huey trying to come help Riley pull him up but is outran by Dr. Loomis who lets Lamilton fall to the ground. Lamilton is presumed dead before being seen limping away before being stopped by Loomis who attacks him. it is unknown what happens to Lamilton after. Relationships Riley Freeman At the beginning of Smokin With Cigarettes, Riley and Lamilton are already friends with little backstory on how they met. At first, Riley supported Lamilton's actions and praised him for what he did after he got on the news. However after getting exhausted and prompted by Lamilton to continue harming others, Riley gets a second opinion on him and decides to no longer be friends. By the end of the episode, Riley seemed to still care about Lamilton by telling him he needs help and trying to pull him up from the edge of the school rooftop. His Grandmother Despite claiming to not care about anyone, Lamilton listens to his grandmother despite constantly disobeying her demands and even at one point attacked her for telling him no. Although his grandmother had been at the forefront of his criminal antics, She still has faith in Lamilton to change and that he deserves a chance after chance. Dr. Loomis Dr. Loomis scouted Lamilton for 3 years: 1 year trying to help him, and 2 trying to send him to jail. Loomis believes that he isn't normal and is possessed by a demon that he must destroy. Lamilton and his grandmother managed to put a restraining order on him albeit he ignores it and continues to try and capture him no matter what cost. Trivia * The creation of Lamilton was a parody of the famous car thief, Latarian Milton. * His plate numbers when taking his mugshot are 0666. Category:Characters Category:Antagonist Category:African Americans Category:Other Characters